1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error monitoring apparatus in a refrigerator capable of informing a user or an inspector in charge for shipment of the occurrence of plural errors in the refrigerator by display of the same on an indicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed an error monitoring apparatus in a refrigerator capable of informing a user or an inspector in charge for shipment of the occurrence of plural errors in the refrigerator by an alarm buzzer and display of the same on an indicator. Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 5(1993)-45043 and 5(1993)-45045 is an error monitoring apparatus in a refrigerator wherein plural errors detected in the refrigerator are memorized in a memory and displayed on an indicator in the sequence of occurrence at each lapse of a predetermined time or at each operation of a detection switch.
In the former conventional error monitoring apparatus, the user or inspector turns off the power source switch of the refrigerator to be released from noisy alarm buzzer in the occurrence of errors. As in such an instance, the display of the detected errors disappears at the same time, it becomes difficult to confirm the errors detected in the refrigerator. Particularly, even if one of the errors displayed on the indicator is recognized, the other errors in the refrigerator may not be confirmed by the user or inspector. Although in the latter conventional error monitoring apparatus, the display of plural errors detected in the refrigerator is successively switched over, serious errors for operation of the refrigerator are displayed by the indicator in the same manner as the other minor errors. It is, therefore, impossible for the user or inspector to attend to eliminate the plural errors taking into account significance of the same.